ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening 2: The Language of Flowers (ZTAC)
Title: The Language of Flowers (ハナコトバ Hanakotoba) Storyboard (00:00) Sakura petals containing small portions of Zero's memories and adventures from the first season of Zero: The Alter Chronicle fly by in transitory periods against a sakura pink background, all finally leading up to the end scene of the first episode. These petals are immediately overwhelmed by golden leaves blowing by and covering up past events, revealing a golden-silver gradient. The petals from before have dissipated into pink energy particles which converge from the background to the foreground to form the logo of the second season. (00:08) Familiar red eyes flash for a moment, before the logo crumbles into a crimson dust swept alongside the gust. They settle down to form an apple rabbit, which sits by Zero's bedside in the shed he used to inhabit as a child. He jerks awake, stunned for a split second, before staring intensely at a painting of an apple tree hanging by his door. Unexpectedly, this painting hits the ground hard, as the ripples caused by the impact transform the land and sky into a land of shadows. Zero closes his eyes, as the apple rabbit rots away. The fall of Sevar as depicted in frames of drawings scribbled by a child flash to the piano beat as this scene plays out (00:19). In this void, a magical circle akin to the ones which appear when a Dexter Connect is initiated, lights up from the ground. The Kings of Sevar materialise in golden particles to the continuing piano beat, some enstrangled by roots, all represented by a unique symbol. Once they all appear, Zero starts to open his eyes and raises his head to face the Kings, only to be taken aback by the unfeeling gaze of his father standing before him. The screen flashes into a bloody red with one particular symbol for a split second, before Zero's limbs go limp and he is carried by puppet strings controlled by a figure with boxy eyes with the same sinister glow, down into a sinful abyss. (00:30) The Kings perish as a horrific crimson mist takes over, a single strand of DNA rising up into nothingness. (00:32) The scene then shifts to the interior of the Ultimate Battalion Lair, the strand of DNA transforming into a pathway which is stepped over by the ship's commander, who gives out orders for a rendezvous. Glenblazer is seen weightlifting, Mirror Paladin reading, the Jumborg Titans helping one another out, as Zero sits waiting, reminscing about the past, and thinking about future events to come. The team assembles, acknowledges the commander's orders, step out to the docking platform and prepares for departure. They set off for their next mission, flying towards the camera in positions similar to the end of a good movie . (00:54) A generic fight scene between the Battalion and an army of fodder bots plays out, the Battalion unleashing their finishers in order of Glenblazer, Mirror Paladin, the Jumborg Titans, and then Zero, whose finisher overwhelms the screen in a golden wave. (01:05) Zero then finds himself in a sacred forest, looking up to a giant tree of a pure golden lustre with a single fruit dipped in an ominous shade of scarlet hanging dangerously from a branch burning. Three scenes flash by: the pioneer of man offered a chance at godhood; two warriors duking it out for the forbidden fruit; and a girl shrouded in secrecy, numerous threads binding her clothing and self to something out of frame. (1:09) The lonely expression of the child Zero who once gazed upon the tree then cracks open into a hotblooded, fiercer outrage of ravenous anger, the background shifting accordingly to this change (from the forest to a barren wasteland). He exchanges fists with one bearing the silhouette of his father as the camera pans in a clockwise direction, this tremendously ferocious battle slowly cracking the rocky surface beneath them. (01:15) An explosion shakes the battlegrounds from the exchange of punches, the aftermath revealing a gleeful devil floating above and against a background of Sevar's remains and rubble, shadowy skin peeling to expose a fully red body. Zero then dashes into the starry atmosphere in Emerium Sluggar, a punch coated in green flames shattering the screen into shards. (01:21) The scenery of the same forest is shown from far as the shards burst away (01:22), before the scene shifts to one of Zero hanging out with his mates from the Ultimate Battalion Zero in happy occasion. (01:30) Category:Zero: The Alter Chronicle Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Opening Scenes